Buppa
Buppa is the main antagonist of the anime series Tokyo Tribe 2 and it's live action movie adaptation of the same name. He is a obese, ruthless and depraved crime lord who dominates Tokyo from his Underworld business. He is voiced by the late Daisuke Gouri, who is best known as voicing Mr. Satan from Dragon Ball Z, Robin Mask from Kinnikuman, Genma Himuro from Ninja Scrolls and Heihachi Mishima from Tekken series. His movie version however, is portrayed by Riki Takeuchi who is best known playing several roles in film based on Yakuza live in Japan or any Japanese action flick with his most notable role being Ryuuichi in Dead or Alive as. Biography Buppa's very first appearance in the first episode shows him sitting in a jacuzzi being caressed by several prostitutes, and in the scene right after that, in the moment that not only the character but the series itself is most infamous for, Buppa, in his bathrobe, is approached by his men who bring him a boy they caught interfering with their operations. Buppa then takes the boy behind a curtain and anally rapes him to death, splitting apart the length of his body up from his anus. This scene has gained notoriety on the internet, almost like a Shock Site, and is known as "Goosh Goosh" for the phrase Buppa continues to say while doing this. Appearance Buppa can be described as a rather extremely obese and huge crime lord that towers most of the cast members. His face is best described as having several wrinkles, small eyes and a large protruding lips with one gold tooth inside his mouth. Buppa's appearance can be compared to the likes of Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars or the unnamed King of Faubley from The Rising of the Shield Hero. In most of the episodes of the series, Buppa mostly wear a white bathrobe and white slippers but often times he also wears a black business suit with a black tie that fits his job as a crime lord. In his live action counterpart, Buppa is wholly different compared to his anime series. While he is as overweight in the anime series, he is described as a man with a greased hair, a tattoo on his left cheek, golden suit with white flowery patterns with red shirt underneath it, several accessories to make him look intimidating and also wears a white tie. Personality Buppa can be described as a sadistic and perverted bisexual crime lord as he had several woman in his belt to become his own sex-slave despite some of them having a joy on having sex with him. When one of innocent people start to interfere with his own business, Buppa has no hesitation to had them killed or be tortured by him such as in case on raping a person until he bleeds to death while getting sexual satisfaction after performing the depraved act. He's also pretty abusive with his own stepson, Merra, which earned him a hatred from him. Despite his depraved personality, Buppa has a rather soft spot with his son, N'Koi, and is pretty distressed when he found out about N'Koi's death on the hands of Merra. However, his movie version is truly different. While keeping his sadistic nature from the anime and removing the infamous rape scene, Buppa tries at his best to be as depraved as he can be and tries to become a demon that rules all of the Asia. While Buppa is somewhat of a womanizer as he manages to seduce several women to his side, It was also revealed that this version of Buppa has a penchant on cannibalizing innocent woman while giving them to his son so that they could be used as a furniture. In the same film, Buppa also treats his son as more of an expendable minion rather than a one big family despite their cordial relationship. Trivia *It is also believed that Buppa was based off of Jabba the Hutt, as they were both crime lords, both extremely ugly and obese, and both keep women around as slaves. They also are not capable of much yet have many soldiers to serve them and both kill anyone who tries to foil their plans. Fortunately he met his end by one of his own servants, Mera, who literally stabbed him in the back. *His relationship towards his son, N'Koi, mirrors the relationship of infamous real life crimelords such as Pablo Escobar with their family as despite the ruthless and depraved acts that they had committed, they still truly loves their own flesh and blood. Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Misogynists Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Torturer Category:Pimps Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Mobsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Leader Category:Ogres Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Cannibals